Not A Very Supernatural Wedding
by theriversongwho
Summary: Cas has been acting strange. Sam tells Dean why. Can Dean make it up to the man who saved him from perdition?


"Where are we going Dean?" Cas tilted his head slightly and stared as Dean drove past their stop.

"Cas, buddy, I may have told a white lie when I said we were going to get burgers. Just trust me on this, okay?" Dean patted Cas's leg and turned his attention back to the road. It would be his first time there, and he didn't want to accidentally drive past it and miss their appointment.

He couldn't believe he let Sam talk him into this. He was doing it for Cas, always did whatever he could to make Cas happy because Cas was his life, but he couldn't help second guessing this decision. It went against everything he believed in.

**ONE WEEK AGO**

_"Hey Dean. We need to talk," Sam handed Dean a beer and plopped down on the couch next to him._

_ "Sammy, are you breaking up with me?" Dean joked, _

_ "Dean, this is serious man," Sam pushed his hair back and sighed. "Have you noticed that Cas seems sad lately?"_

_ Dean took a sip of his beer. "Yeah, I have, but I don't know how to cheer him up. I've tried everything."_

_ Sam looked at Dean for a long time before speaking. "Do you know what's bothering him? Because I talked to him about it and he isn't exactly hiding it."_

_ Dean shifted in his seat. "Not really. He was fine one day, and the next, there was this aura of sadness around him, I asked him about it a few times, but he assured me that it was nothing."_

_ Sam looked over at Cas, who was staring intently at a magazine. "Have you guys talked about getting married? It's been five years since you started going out."_

_ Dean ran his hand through his hair, feeling flustered. "No, not really. It hasn't come up. I don't see what the big deal is though. We love each other, and we are in a committed relationship. A stupid ring on my finger won't determine anything."_

_ Sam made sure Cas wasn't paying attention to them, but made sure to lower his voice even more. 'Dean, he wants to get married. That's what's bothering him."_

_ Dean looked at his hands. "Does he know that I love him though?"_

_ Sam patted Dean's back. "I'm sure he does, but it wouldn't hurt to say it more often. Cas is a sensitive guy."_

_ Dean stood up. "All right. I'll talk to him about it. Thanks for the help Sammy."_

Cas rested his head against the window and closed his eyes. He wondered where they were going, and why Dean was quite, but didn't say anything. He wasn't really in the mood to be out, but Dean had looked so excited when he asked Cas to come, and Cas couldn't say no to him.

Lately, Dean had been acting weird. He was being sweet, too sweet, and it made Cas think that Dean had done something wrong and was trying to make up for it.

"Cas?" Dean looked over at him, trying to see if he was asleep.

"Yes, Dean?" Cas sat up straight and looked at Dean.

"You know that I love you with all of my heart, right? I'm just not good at showing emotions. I don't know how to express things, and this is all so new to me." Dean reached over and stroked Cas's cheek.

Cas felt his eyes get watery. "I know Dean. I love you too." He cleared his throat and looked out the window again. He felt on the verge of breaking down, but pushed it back and instead focused on counting every tree they passed.

Dean sighed and rested his hand n Cas's leg. _Soon Cas, I promise that I will do everything in my power to make this happen._

"All right baby. It's cold outside, so put this jacket on," Dean smoothed out his shirt and held the jacket out to Cas.

Cas looked confused. "You want me to drape this on your car?"

Dean chuckled. "No Cas. I'm calling you baby, not the car. You're my baby in a trench coat, remember?"

Cas hadn't heard that in a long time. It made him smile, even if it was only for a few seconds. He put on the jacket and followed Dean into the building.

"Okay. Let's take a picture with Dean standing up behind Cas. Cas, you sit down here, and Dean, rest your hands on Cas's shoulders. Aw, that's nice. On the count of three. One….. two…. Three!" The photographer snapped a few pictures. "Great. Wonderful. These look nice. Okay, one more picture, then from these ten poses, you'll choose one for your wedding."

_Son of a bitch. It was supposed to be a surprise._ Dean looked at Cas, and was surprised to see a giant smile on his face. It was one of his best smiles, the kind that just lit up the whole room. He hadn't seen Cas smile like that for weeks.

"Okay, for this one, I want Cas to sit facing that wall and pull his knees up against his stomach, and Dean, you stand beside him. Okay, Cas, put your hands on your knees, yeah, just like that, and face the camera. Okay, Dean, you look too distanced. Hug Cas. Okay, no, that won't work. Let's see. Pretend that I'm not here. Act natural. What would you normally do if Cas was sitting like this?" The photographer stepped back and adjusted the camera.

Dean stood next to Cas, and casually leaned into Cas. He rested his head against the top of Cas's, and put his hands in his pockets. It felt natural. The photographer quickly snapped the picture, and smiled. "This one looks great!"

"Dean, why didn't you tell me about this?" Cas rested his head against Dean's shoulder, watching the stars. They were sitting on the trunk of the impala, and everything just felt so right.

Dean reached over and rested his hand on Cas's shoulder, pulling him close. "I wanted to, but I thought it might be a nice surprise. I know we're not gonna have the wedding of your dreams, but we'll have our own unique wedding."

Cas smiled and hugged Dean's waist. "The wedding of my dreams is a wedding where I get to marry the man I love. That's all I want, and I'm getting it."

Dean rested his head against Cas's head. "I love you, and I love how our picture turned out."

Cas sighed contently. 'I love you too, Dean Winchester, and that picture is absolutely perfect."

**ONE MONTH LATER**

"Oh man Sammy, I am not ready for this." Dean readjusted his tie for the hundredth time, feeling as though he couldn't breathe.

"Dean, relax. You look fine. You can do this. Remember what dad would say? We are _Win_chesters not _Lose_shesters." Sam lightly massaged Dean's shoulders.

"I can't believe this is really happening. We're in Canada, Cas and I are about to get married, and you're the only one left to see it." Dean paced back and forth, trying hard to relax.

"Dean, this is your wedding day, Stay positive man. Are you okay? I think I should go check on Cas." Sam patted Dean's back and walked into the other room.

"Cas, how are you doing?" Sam was shocked to see that Cas looked perfectly fine. His suit looked perfect, and he had a big smile on his face.

"I'm great. How's Dean?" Cas started heading towards the door.

"He's okay. Stay here. You'll see him soon." Sam held him back. "I think it's time."

After Dean and Cas had signed the papers, and were legally married, they drove to a cliff overlooking the ocean. Sam was dropped off at a library, and now it was just the two of them.

"Cas, I want to give you something. I didn't get you a ring since we didn't have a traditional marriage, but I got you something better." Dean reached into his pocket and took out a beautifully wrapped box, and carefully opened it. He took out a gold locket with an engraved cupid in the front. "It's a locket. I know, not the most creative idea, but as soon as I saw it, I thought of you. Inside, there are two pictures. The first one is the first picture we took together, and the second one is the one we took a few weeks ago, the one we both love. We were meant to be, I truly believe that, hence the cupid, and the two pictures symbolize our love. Who we were, who we are, and who we will be." Dean wiped his eye, and gently put the locket around Cas's neck and made sure it was secure. "It looks beautiful on you baby." Dean leaned in and kissed Castiel tenderly.

After the kiss ended, Cas reached into his pocket. "I have something for you too. I don't really have money, so I couldn't get you anything, but I thought you might want this back." Dean's eyes widened in surprise as Cas took out the amulet Sam had given Dean all those years ago. "I threw that away ages ago. You've had it all this time?"

"Yeah. I thought you might want it back one day. Besides, it made me feel closer to you, and I always kept it with me." Cas blushed and put the Samulet in Dean's hand. "I loved you since the first moment I saw you. I fell for you, literally fell, and I can honestly say it was worth it. I love you, and I'm so happy that we're spending the rest of our lives together. Dean Winchester, I may have been the one who gripped you tight and raised you from perdition, but you saved me from myself. We saved each other, and that in itself says a lot about our relationship."

Dean had no words for what he was feeling. Instead, he took Cas's hand in his and watched as the sun set. The beauty of this scenery was nothing compared to the beauty of the man sitting next to him. Dean looked as Cas stared at the sun in wonder. Such a young, innocent look that made Dean's heart melt. Cas was his life, his everything, and Dean felt like the luckiest man alive.


End file.
